Loud House: Needful Mansion
by Weeb that's a Sheep
Summary: With the ire of his Sisters breathing down his neck, Lincoln accepts an Offer for a free stay at the Needful Mansion, just so he can make his sister's happy, however...The Needful Mansion is not what it seems...(First fanfic :3)
1. Chapter 1

Before we start, this is my first fanfiction! and my first loud house fanfiction at that! lets get this started everyone! :3 I want to test out my dark writing, so lets try darkening something that's light-hearted! How smart of me XD

* * *

 **It is said, that you should be careful for what you wish for, you should look before you leap, or that sometimes, what you want isn't what you need...well here's a more...Exaggerated version of those simple, and feeble morals, this is the story of Lincoln Loud, and how his rash and reckless wish led to a big problem.**

 **Chapter 1: An offer that he can't refuse.**

It was a normal Saturday in the Loud House, which for the loud family, a day of chaos for the kids, and a day of work for the parents, especially at the start of the day, where Lincoln's sisters were prepping in the bathroom, brushing teeth, combing hair, and so on and so forth, luckily, Lincoln came prepared for this, going to his room with a toothbrush with some toothpaste and a cup, he sighed as it was clear that he has to muster through the day with the bathroom occupied for like, the first two hours of the day. it was like a ritual to him, something that he can bear with, he was struggling to keep up his positive attitude, with a small smile on his face, it was time to do his daily...Talk I suppose?

"Living with Ten Sisters can be a bit of a pain in the neck, they can usually be a obstacle or a problem." Lincoln said...to us...as he finished brushing his teeth.

"I mean, being t'he only boy out of eleven, I'm bound to be targeted when something goes-" our Hero was quickly interrupted by one of his sisters, more specifically, the oldest of the loud kids, Lori Loud, the semi-rude, semi-condescending, and phone-focused Older Sister.

"Hey Twerp! did you step in my room again!?" Lori Loud said as she glared at Lincoln, immediately Lincoln went defensive, not wanting to face the fury of his sister, especially for something that he hasn't even done.

"Lori! I didn't! I was just talk-" Lincoln tried his utter best to defense himself, but it was clear that he wasn't winning this argument.

"Yes you were Lincoln! I-..." Lori suddenly heard some knocking on the front door, she scoffed at Lincoln as she then answered the door, not before saying.

"I'll get the door, but we're not done here twerp." She hissed nastily as Lincoln sighed in relief, but then, suddenly, he frowned.

"Now...who REALLY stepped in her room?" Lincoln said as he went to the first pair of sister's, wanting some answers.

"Hey Lola! Lana! did either of you tw-" Lincoln was interrupted with a mudball to the face, followed by the tomboyish Lana laughing at our white-haired hero.

"Grrr! guys! c'mon! did either of you two trepassed in Lori's room?" Lincoln once again asked as Lola and Lana laughed as they went back to their infighting, Lincoln sighed in response as he turned to the other room, finding the two slightly more older sisters, Lynn and Lucy, Lucy wasn't at her room right now, in fact...Lynn wasn't in room at all too...Lincoln placed a finger on his chin as he noticed that their room was completely sisterless.

"Well that's weird...where's Lu-"

"Right here Lincoln." Lucy said at the corner of Lincoln's eyes, he yelped loudly in response as Lucy's sudden appearance which nevertheless startled the White-hair Loud Boy.

"Please don't do that Lucy..." Lincoln said, clearly not used to Lucy's ability to suddenly appear without a problem, Before Lincoln could say more, he was immediately hit in the face with a football.

"Head's up!" Lynn said as Lincoln pulled the plaything out of his face, Lincoln immediately frowned as Lynn giggled from Lincoln's inability to catch a ball that was coming straight at him.

"Oh my god Lincoln! you need to work on your catching skill!" She said with a quick laugh before she went back to throwing her football,

"Alright then...I mean, it could've been Leni...since you know, she's Lori's roommate." Lincoln said to himself as suddenly Luna came up to him with headphones in hand.

"Hey Bro! you got to hear this! This jam is absolutely sick!" The rocker girl said as without Lincoln's permission slapped the headphones on Lincoln's ears, immediately the boy started to winced as the music was good, but it was ear-bleedingly loud.

"Ahhh! To loud! Make it stop!" He said as tried to find a way to lower the volume.

"What do you mean bro? To Loud is what defines the Loud Family! But I understand what rock can do to a newblood" She said as she took the headphones off of Lincoln, causing him to sigh in relief. Lincoln seemed to be getting a little...ticked off...It was clear that his boiling point was being tested. so, he believe having breakfast will calm him down, maybe a nice egg breakfast will do?

He went to the kitchen and there he saw his second-oldest sister Leni, she was busy making a smoothie, but her easily-guidable attention went to Lincoln.

"Hey Linc! How are you?" She said with a smile as she was unwittingly adding in raw eggs into the blender.

"Okay I guess...wait Leni! you can't put raw eggs in your smoothies! they have Salmonella!" Lincoln said as he got ahold of the unblended smoothie, Leni gasped in response, but it was more of a gasp of 'brilliance' rather than a gasp of surprise.

"Is Salmonella a blend of Salmon and Nutella?! That's like amazing! Thanks Lincoln for the tip! " Leni said as she took back the unblended mixture, in fact, she added two more eggs to her smoothie mixture before it blended.

"...why do I even bother..." Lincoln said as Leni took a sip of her Salmonella Smoothie, sighing happily from the taste of it, not knowing of the side effects of the smoothie later.

"Hey Twerp! some guy wants to see you." Lori said as she went back to her room, presumably to bar it even more so, Lincoln sighed from how bad his day is going.

"How can this day get ANY worse..." Lincoln tempted as he went to answer the front door, it was someone...completely different to what Lincoln was expecting...

 **"Hello new potential customer! my name is...Unimportant for now, what is important though is that you seem like you're having an Unpleasant day! hehe!"** The Stranger said to our white-haired hero, he was tall, real tall, about seven feet tall at least, his voice was naturally squeaky but it seemed to be captivating and very trust-worthy, he wore this long coat black coat that completely covered his whole body to the point that it seemed like he didn't have any arms, excluding his head which was shadowed by the long and tall black top hat he wore, despite his pale skin and yellow-tinted eyes, he had a...rather friendly smile on his face.

Lincoln was of course suspicious...he was very savvy with stuff like Strangers offering something...So he responded with the usual way.

"Thanks but no thanks, whatever stuff your selling is not needed in this house-" Lincoln was interrupted by the weird Stranger.

 **"I'm not selling anything! Dearest Lincoln Loud of the Loud Household! I just...want to give you a gift..."** The Stranger said, something that raised Lincoln's interest, he looked back to his sisters, who were in a state of chaos, Lori was talking to her boyfriend on the phone, Leni was busy painting her nails, while drinking her Salmonella shake, Luna was doing a sick guitar solo, Luan was busy playing with her ventriloquist dummy, Lisa was testing with some chemicals, Lucy was no where to be found, Lynn was busy biking through the house, Lana and Lola were playing with each-other.

"What kind of gift?" Lincoln said to the mysterious stranger, he giggled softly in response, it was clear that he was elated by the fact that Lincoln was interested to begin with.

 **"Yes! a Gift...may I come in? A hot day wears and tears on me, no matter with suit or without or cloak for that matter hehe!..."** The Stranger said...Lincoln looked at his sisters once more...they'll probably won't notice a seven-foot tall cloak-wearing Stranger being in his room.

* * *

 **"Let us start with...Introductions...my name is Herman Needful...Would you like a cookie?"** The Stranger now named Herman said as he offered a chocolate chip cookie to Lincoln, the two were in Lincoln's room, despite Herman's height, he was able to get conformtable.

"No thanks...but is that the gift you were talking about?" Lincoln asked, Herman giggled as he shook his head.

 **"No no no...my gift is...this..."** suddenly, the cloak-bearing stranger withdrew his cookie and instead brandished a form, a brochure to be exact, it was well-made and not at all fishy.

 **"Your sisters...are a pain yes? They cause you suffering, a lot of anguish hehe! Well...how about some medicine then to soothe that pain yes?"** Herman said as Lincoln started to read the brochure, it was a free vacation trip, to some kind of ancient but beautiful looking castle-like mansion in the middle of the forests of Michigan, it was nice looking, beautiful interior, excellent exterior.

 **"I used to...be like you...Hehe! I had seven other brothers...They would always bully me or dislike me..."** Herman handed Lincoln the brochure as he then withdrew his hand.

 **"So, I took them all to this Mansion, the people who ran the place, called it Mansion Del Luna...And they had the time of there life! it was so amazing! they all loved me after that...I want to share this gift...I want to share this gift that makes your family love you even more so."** Herman said with a soft smile as Lincoln read more into, apparently, there was an in-door pool, a full staff of butlers, chefs and maids that are there to cater to everyone's needs, a nearby waterfront where the water is clear as crystal, a mini-golf course that seemed to exemplify fun, it seemed to good to be true.

 **"Think of me...as a Santa Claus, I offer this heaven on earth, for no price, I just want to share some of the spirit that I possess! hehe!"** Herman said as he giggled again...Lincoln was in a state of deep thought, he was unsure, it simply sounded to good to be true, there is obviously a catch to this offer.

"Wait...but my pare-" he was then shushed by the Tall Stranger, withdrawing his hand from his cloak as he placed a hushing finger on Lincoln's mouth

 **"Don't worry...I'll notify them...hehe! I have their phone numbers...do not worry Lincoln Loud."** Lincoln was now even more unsure, how could this random stranger know his parent's phone numbers?

 **"Here is some proof hehe! Similar to a Phonebook...I know a lot of phone numbers..."** Herman said to Lincoln, seemingly ending his question as the tall mysterious stranger brandished his parents phone numbers.

"Look Herman...thanks for the offer...but no thanks...I just...I mean, me and my sisters already had a vacation trip...And I'm not exactly sure that they'll like a place like that..." Lincoln was starting to get a little nervous, Herman simply smiled in a understanding way, giving the White-haired Loud some form of ease.

 **"Need time to think about it? here is my card..."** he withdrew his hand and brandished a small red card, containing Herman's name, and his phone number, Lincoln looked at the card with some suspicion.

 **"I will take my leave...But remember this Lincoln Loud of the Loud Household...If you want the Lion to calm down, you must remove the thorn from its paw...In this case...a ten-headed Lion."** Herman said with another smile as he exited Lincoln's room, tipping his long and tall top hat as he took his leave, leaving Lincoln alone with his thoughts.

"Well then...that was weird..." Lincoln said as he looked at Herman's calling card and the Mansion Del Luna Brochure, it seemed to good to be true, a way to make his sisters happy and himself happy too? It was a perfect place for he and his sisters can enjoy...And they will all like Lincoln more if he was the one that given them such a great time.

"Ehh...I don't think the Louds need another vacation..." Lncoln said as he was about to throw the brochure and calling card away, that was until his room door knocked, Lincoln sighed, as it was clear that he may has to deal with all of his sisters...He opened the door as he said in a tired voice.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Lincoln said as all of his sisters were at his front door, all except Leni...

"Well you got Leni sick! Luan saw you watch Leni add raw eggs into her smoothie! how could you just watch one of your sisters get sick!?" Lori said with a glare, her sisters followed suit...Lincoln closed the door and locked it, not wanting to hear their nagging and bickering, Lincoln still had the two items in hand...He took a deep breath, he went back to his door and opened it.

"How could yo-" Lori was interrupted by Lincoln Himself.

"WAIT! Before you all get mad at me...I got something amazing for you all!" Lincoln said, this peeked some of his sisters interests.

"Wait what do you mean Amazing Bro?" Luna was the first to ask, wantng to know what the White-Haired Loud was talking about.

"Hey hey! He's still in trouble everyone!" Lori said as an attempt to control the loud sisters from Lincoln's tactics.

"Wait, amazing as in funny amazing? or just amazing amazing?" Luan asked skeptically as several of the loud sisters began to converse with each other, Lori groaned from the lack of priority.

"FINE! what is it Lincoln? what is this 'amazing' thing you have for all of us?" Lori asked with a glare, Lincoln drew a bead of sweat before answering.

"Well...Its like this free all-expense trip to this amazing-mansion! See for yourself!" he said as he handed Lori the brochure, her glare was still there, but she read the brochure studiously, her glare slowing turning into something of a look of excitement.

"Wow...that actually does sound kind of fun..." Lori said as some of the other Loud Sisters looked into the brochure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Mansion Del Luna**

Lincoln woke up the next day with a noticeable smile on his face, the reason? Well, it was rather simple really, his sisters were not angry at him, not at all, since they all wanted to go to Mansion Del Luna! Lincoln sighed in relief from the gift that Herman bestowed upon him, for free too! it seemed to good to be true, and yet, it was completely.

"Look out Mansion Del Luna, here comes the Louds!" Lincoln said with a cheerful tone, after getting dressed and preparing his travel bag, which contained things such as a laptop, a toy, clothes, swimming wear and some sporting goods, he confidently walked out of his room, where most of his other sisters were packing up for the fun trip...All except for Leni...

"Uhhhh...wheres Leni?" Lincoln asked the nearest sister, which in this case, it was Lynn, who had her travel bag full of stuff, but it was mainly sporting goods.

"Shes still in her bag...Shes kind of sick, So, she's going to take care of the house while we're all gone!" Lynn said, Lincoln grew kind of worried from Lynn's words

"Are we all sure we should leave Leni Home Alone? She isn't really the brightest color in the crayon box..." Lincoln said, Lynn giggled at Lincoln's little silly metaphor.

"Well, we're only going to be gone for like five days right? it isn't going to be that bad, stop being such a worrywart Lincoln!" Lori chimed in as she looked more lax then grumpy, in fact she had a smile on her face! A genuine smile for excitement! how nice, throughout the house of Loud, the sisters were getting ready, the twins Lola and Lana were

"Yeah...its just going to be a fun family trip for all of us EXCEPT for Leni...I hope shes okay with this..." Lincoln said, somewhat guilty due to not stopping Leni from drinking a smoothie full of Salmonella.

Meanwhile in Leni/Lori's room, there lying in her bed, Leni coughed and groaned in pain, she had a cool glass of ginger ale to the side of her bed, along with an ice pack and some medicine,

"I guess I'm allergic to Salmon and Nutella Smoothies..." Leni said weakly before she held her stomach in pain, it was clear that she wasn't happy, it made Lincoln guilty as he checked her older sister to see if she was doing alright.

"Hey Lincoln..." Leni said quietly as she noticed her little brother, Lincoln looked down to the ground, despite Leni's lack of smarts, she was able to sense emotions well.

"Hey...Hey...I'll be fine...my Tummy like isn't feeling good...I'll be back to the same old Leni before you know it Linc..." Despite the stomach pain and general lack of strength, she reached out and squeezed Lincoln's hand and smiled, Llincoln was still a little bit guilty, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you Leni...I'll swear I'll give you some kind of souvenir when we'll get back okay?" Lincoln said with a smile, lightly hugging the kind older sister, Leni nodded as a response as she took a sip of her ginger ale.

"Have fun Lincoln..." Leni said with a slightly pained sighed, causing Lincoln to still have some guilt panging in his heart.

"Hey Bro! come check outside! I think that Herman guy got us a Sick Limousine!" Luna said as she had a bag slung over her shoulder and her guitar case strapped to her back. Lincoln was surprised by the sudden information, his eyes lit up.

"Wait really Luna?!" Lincoln said as he got out of the house, only to see an extra long pitch-black limousine, it was pristine and it seemed like it was made just yesterday, some of the loud sisters were getting their bags packed at the trunk of the limousine, by the chauffer of the Limousine, he was similar to Herman in appearance, wearing a large and though suit that covered all of his body skin, with a chauffer hat completely shadowing his face.

"Hmmm...It seems like we're one person short...Where is Ms. Leni Loud?" The Chauffer asked as he suddenly checked a note pad, checking through each name of the Loud's all with the exception of Leni Loud.

"She's sick, so she's staying out of this one." Lori answered as the Chauffer nodded.

"Yeah! To bad this trip will be sick also!" Luan said, giggling at her joke as her sister's groaned in response.

"Well...she's the smart one then..." The Chauffer said under his breath, it seemed like Lincoln was the only one who noticed that, the Chauffer opened the limousine door, all of the Loud Sisters got in, admiring the interior of the limousine, cool crisp, spacious and comfy, the loud sisters were offered drinks, they accepted it with Gusto, Lincoln was the last to enter into the limousine, sitting by Luan and Lisa respectively.

"This is so awesome! thanks Lincoln for giving us this trip to begin with!" Lola said as she took a sip of her juice, the rest of his sisters began to congratulate him for his insight, it made Lincoln smile, it made him feel appreciated.

"I hope the Mansion has a sports room!" Lynn said as the Chauffer had his window open, listening to their words and nonchalantly answering them with a quiet and semi-calm tone, only thickened with a slight British accent.

"Well, I believe so...Possibly a little bigger...Perfect for running." He answered which only some of the sister's took hearing, Lynn seemed more excited as a result, wanting to jump around and play some basketball in the limousine.

"I hope the mansion has a beautiful beach!" Lori said as she began texting with her phone, but only for a short time as the Strange Chauffer answered a Loud Kid's question.

"It does, real nice it is, plenty to fish and plenty of sun to take up." The Chauffer answered as the limousine drove into a rather healthy albeit eerie forest, he hummed a slow and calm tone, wanting to answer a question from the Loud Family.

"I hope the Mansion is dark and forboding..." Lucy said, the Chauffer didn't really expect a wonder for that.

"Theres a library, its only lit by the lit of fire, such as lanterns and a fire place, I believe that could work." The Chauffer said as he drove a little more slower...Luna took this as an opportunity, to speak to Lincoln.

"Hey Chauffer dude! Isn't there like a private compartment for this Limo?" Luna asked the Chauffer, his head turned to her, his big hat shadowing his whole face, he simply nudged his head to the other side of the limousine interior, seeing a small door.

"I need to talk to you for a sec Bro." Luna said with a serious tone as Lincoln nodded as a response, not wanting to say no to the Rocker Loud. The two Loud Siblings went to the private compartment, it was small and it seemed like it only fit two people maximum.

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about Luna?" Lincoln asked, not really knowing why the two are even in here.

"Bro...This whole Mansion thing seems kind of like a scam...Are you sure this is free bro? You didn't had to pay or anything?" Luna asked, almost instantly, Lincoln denied this claim with a shake of the head.

"Nope, not at all...Herman only wants us to get along...All of us..." Lincoln said, Luna gasped at Lincoln's words, kind of getting offended at such.

"So, is this what its all about then huh!? We do get along as a family Linc!" Luna said, it was clear that she was kind of angry, Lincoln was quick to calm down the Rocker Girl.

"I said..Herman wants us to get along...I didn't say to him that we don't get along..." Luna wasn't really convinced, but she did ease up a little.

"if you say so Bro...but if one bad thing happens on this trip, We're going to leave, got it bro?" Luna said, Lincoln drew a bead of sweat and quickly nodded, not wanting to face the ire of Luna.

"...Thank you for listening Bro." Luna hugged Lincoln as she then exited out of the private compartment, the white-haired Hero sighed, despite his coolness and her relative kindness, Lincoln sometimes couldn't understand Luna, the loud family began to converse with each other once more, the Chauffer closed his window, and began to take a private call.

"Alright then Mr. Needful...We're one loud short..." He said quietly, Mr. Needful was quite angered by this new information, he roared and screamed.

 **"WHAT!? GRRRR! I'll send one of my brothers then! Hahahaha! I'll send Harrison, he's probably not to busy..."** The Needful brother said before hanging up, the chauffer sighed as he spoke in a quiet tone.

"Well then...I hope nothing bad happens." The Chauffer said as the limousine arrived at the gates of Mansion Del Luna, the Mansion gates were strong yet beautiful looking, in fact, it was more like a carving of a painting, a carving of an brutal fight between a plenthora of different animals, each of them being very different compared to the others.

One animal was a raging bull, one animal was a quiet and unassuming Hercules Beetle, one animal was a cute and feeble bunny rabbit, one animal was a silent but cruel Viper, one animal was a bloodthirsty tiger, one animal was a Flesh-wanting bat and the last animal was a gluttonous Alligator, the Loud Family looked at the gate with a look of wonder, why such a carving would exist? it was rather strange, the chauffer opened his window and said with a delighted tone.

"Welcome to Mansion Del Luna! We just just need to get through the gate and into the actual Flat." The Chauffer said as the gates suddenly opened, the door groaned and creaked as the metal hinges began to twist and turn like an old metal beast needing to move.

"This place is so amazing!" The two loud twins said as the Chauffer drove the limousine to the courtyard of Mansion Del Luna, in the courtyard was stone-paved walk-ways, beautifully cut and tended grass, hedges of the animals shown in the gate carving, and there was a fountain too, the Louds got out the limousine and looked the beautiful modern-but classical mansion in amazement.

"wow, this place looks Haunted...Wicked." Was all Lucy said as she was the last one to exit out of the limousine, the Chauffer opened the wooden doors to Mansion del Luna.

"Well, this place looks stable and secure, I hope the interior is just as efficient." Lisa said as the beauty of the mansion was actually able to make Lisa take a peek out of her studies.

"Alright then little ones, you should all get some breakfast first, take a left and you'll get to the dining room, I believe breakfast is already ready." The Chauffer said as the Loud Family rushed inside of the mansion, it was even more beautiful in the inside! pristine floors made of marble! walls of ivory white and golden designs, Lincoln looked at the mansion in awe as he and the rest of his Sisters (without Leni) entered into the dining hall, it featured an incredible big table, at least twenty seats on each side, already a row of chefs presented themselves as they held silver domes, they were like the chauffer, tall, fully clothed and a hat that's completely covering their faces with a popped collar of their chef clothes, with the only thing that is distinguishable is the red eyes they all have.

There at the end of the table was one of the other Needful Brothers, he was even taller than Herman, at least TEN feet, at least, he was big, wide and strong-looking, a lot like Herman, he wore a red cloak to completely cover his body, and he had a hat too, it was more of a beret, despite this, it completely shaded his face, only showing off a pair of amber eyes.

he was busy devouring a braised lamb, not a leg or a flank, but a WHOLE lamb, it was rather beastly of him to even do something like that, the Needful brother was able to keep himself composed as he noticed that several of the Loud sisters began to take their seats, the Needful brother cleared his throat as he cleaned himself up.

"Hey! aren't you like a sibling to that Herman Guy? I read from the brochure that the rest of the Needful family still live here" Lori asked the larger Needful brother as she held Lily in her arms, taking a seat in the dining table.

 **"Yes! Yes I am! I am Harold Needful! the Eldest of them all! But enough about me! Welcome to Mansion Del Luna! Also known as the Mansion of the Needful family! I sure do hope you can all enjoy your stay here! I will be much elated if you did!"** The Needful brother said with a deep and semi-tense voice, the chefs placed the silver domes at each Loud Siblings side of the dining room, Luna folded her arms and eye-balled the Needful Brother, it was clear that she wasn't buying Harold's friendliness.

"Dude...this Harold guy is giving me a bad taste in my mouth." Luna said to Lincoln with a whisper, suddenly, the chefs took off the silver domes to reveal a classic American breakfast for each Loud sibling! Eggs, bacon, hash browns and pancakes! the girls smiled at the delicious and filling meal

"Are you sure? I mean, I think this breakfast is going to be a great taste in my mouth Luna!" Lincoln said as he started to eat, the rest of his siblings with the exception of Luna Followed...she was suspicious...She was then offered a glass of orange juice from one of the faceless chefs.

"No thanks Dipstick...I'm not hungry or thirsty!" Luna said as Harold noticed Luna's abrasiveness towards gifts.

"I'm just going to go to my room." Luna said as she walked out of the Dining room...Harold growled quietly from Luna's sudden leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: From Leni to Luna, from Good to Bad.**

Leni was still in her bed by the morning, she coughed and groaned, she was all alone...with the exception of the Loud family pets, but they don't possess the same amount of interaction as one of her sisters and brother has, Leni sighed...She was quite unhappy, and Leni was quite the happy-go-lucky gal, always having a bliss and innocent smile on her face, it was instead replaced by a sickly frown, Leni wanted to cry, so she did, the now silent Loud house became a house filled with the cries of a dopey but kind and hearty sixteen-year old.

"Why couldn't...I go with the others?" Leni asked herself as she took a shot of medicine, groaning and even gagging from the taste of the medicine, having a taste of grape and nail polish. Leni then remembered something...She was the one that added the raw eggs to her smoothie...It wasn't anybody's fault but her own, it was her own dimness, her own dumbness, her own lack of foresight that led to misfortune.

"I'm like a total idiot..." Leni beat herself up, her own words making herself somber and sullen in a state of self-deprecation, Leni slowly got out of her bed, wrapping herself in her blanket, her hair was completely ruffled, but she didn't really bother to try and fix it, she went down to the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

"I hope raw milk doesn't have Salmonella..." Leni said to herself as she pulled herself a glass, drinking the milk as it seemed to make her throat seem less sore and dry, she grumbly sulked to the couch, plopping on the sofa as she groaned in pain once more.

"I hope they're having fun...more fun than here..." Leni said to herself as she tried to turn the television on, she was to tired to even more to get the remote control, she grasped her stomach as it grumbled in pain.

"I'm such a ditz..." Leni said to herself as she started to cry again, she was wallowing in her sorrow, to some it was pitiful, to some it was empathetic, and to others it was just plain pathetic, especially for a sixteen-year old, Leni wails ended when someone knocked at her front door, she waited for someone else to answer the door.

"Oh wait...I remembered...I'm hone alone...how dumb I am." The Ditzy Blonde girl said as she wrapped herself in her blanket, slowing getting off of the sofa and then answering the door.

"Hel...llo..." Leni said as her eyes widen in surprise from the visitor, not a surprise out of shock but rather out of awe, he was a stranger, a lot like Herman Needful, except, he was...surprisingly Handsome, six feet tall, naturally tanned skin, black crisp hair that was slightly covered by his hat, being a white-wide brim hat, that only seemed to exemplify his eyes of green, his clothes were fancy, black tie, white dress shirt, white dress pants, black shoes, all of this being covered with a cloak of white, unlike Herman or Harold, it wasn't as covering, only covering his arms and some of his chest.

 **"Hello there...Erm...Leni Loud yes?"** The Needful brother said, his voice, in contrast to both Harold and Herman, was perfectly normal, in fact, he spoke with a tone of smoothness and serenity, Leni shook her head to stop herself from staring at the well-dressed individual.

"Yeah...that's like, me, do wear it out." Leni said, the Needful brother raised an eyebrow, Leni looked down to the ground.

"I screwed the saying up didn't I?" She said, the Needful Brother looked at her...pretty...but sad face.

 **"No, you did it perfectly Leni Loud, well done, a clever mind is rare these days."** The Needful brother said coolly, he placed a gloved finger on her chin, causing Leni to look at him straight in the eyes, she seemed to smile lightly.

"Really!? I did!?" She said ecstatically, almost jumping up out of pure joy, she started to blush, being clearly happy by the fact that she didn't get something wrong this time.

 **"Harrison Needful says so!"** Harrison Needful said with a soft honest smile smile, Leni giggled happily hearing such a nice thing from a person named Harrison needful.

"Awww, can you tell Harrison Needful that I appreciate that?" Leni said, Harrison Needful...Was a bit taken aback but with a patient smile he simply told the Blonde Loud.

 **"I am Harrison Needful Leni, sorry for the mix up, I guess I should've just properly introduce myself."** He said, this caused Leni to blush even more so, it was clear that she was infatuated with the Needful brother.

"Then, I thank you for being a gentleman then." She said as she then had a burst of stomach pain...Which caused Harrison to immediately ask in a worried voice.

 **"Are you okay Leni?"** he asked as she then suddenly offered her his white cloak, wrapping it around her as she then grabbed ahold of her stomach.

"I just have a wicked bad tummyache...From a Salmonella Smoothie..." she said with a groan, Harrison wanted to point out that Salmonella is not a food but a bundle of pure bacteria, but he didn't want to give the Pretty girl even more pain than she already has.

 **"I believe I can fix that...Leni...may I come in?"** the white-wearing Needful Brother asked, Leni without a second thought nodded, the pain providing as a nice way to speed up her judgment process.

"Like...it hurts so much! No wonder why I couldn't go to the Mansion Thingy!" Leni said as she immediately plopped back to the sofa as an attempt to feel at least conformable, Harrison looked at Leni in pity, it was clear that he dislike Leni like this, in a state of pain and general anguish, and all that he was doing was watching this whole ordeal unwind.

 **"I think I can...do something about that...May I please go to the kitchen Leni? I can whip up something effective."** Leni simply nodded, allowing the Needful brother to partake in the kitchen, the Needful brother did so, giving Leni a hopeful smile as an attempt to raise her spirits. it really didn't help.

"I just want to like cry!" Leni said as her eyes started to water, Harrison sighed softly as he wiped a tear from her face, he gave her another honest kind-hearted smile.

 **"Do not worry Leni, I know I can make you feel better."** Harrison cooed, his voice, was like silk, smooth and nice to feel, or this case hear, Leni simply nodded with a small smile.

 **"Alright Harrison...lets see if you think you can make something nice for a pretty girl."** Harrison told himself as he got a few things out of the kitchen, more specifically, chicken, carrots and celery, also onions and some spices from the spice cabinet, he got himself a small pot from one of the shelves, filling it up with some water.

 **"I think I can cook up a nice chicken soup for Leni...With some...more...Affluent properties added into it."** The Needful said with a smile of good-intention, the Needful brother did his work, only taking about twenty minutes to make a nice bowl of chicken soup for Leni, with a deep breath, the white cloth-wearing Needful brother went to her a groaning Leni, with a small smile he said to her.

 **"I know that this will help, eat up Leni, beautiful girls like you deserve a lot."** Harrison said nonchalantly, Leni smiled at his Kindness, thanking the Needful brother as she then took a sip of the soup.

"this is like, absolutely yummy! Thank you Harrison!" She said, causing the Needful brother to blush, he hid his flushed cheeks by tipping his white hat so it would shadow his face, with the only part of his face being seen now was his green almost emerald green eyes.

 **"You are welcome Leni, If you feel any better after the meal, would you like to go to the Mansion?"** He asked, Leni's eyes lit up and asked in a surprised voice.

"REALLY!? Awesome!" She said joyfully, it was almost like her sickness was gone completely due to the joy she now has, she began to eat a bit more quicker than before, in about five minutes time, the beautiful Loud girl was finished, her energy seemed renewed, she seemed like her normal self.

"Ah! that was yummy! anyway! I'm going to pack up! I need to look amazing for an amazing mansion!" Leni said as she went to her room to pack up some stuff, that is, right after hugging the Needful Brother, causing him to blush so much that even the shadows of his hat couldn't out pitch his reddened cheeks.

 **"Erm...You're welcome Leni..."** He tipped his hat even further, to the point that his hat was pretty much in front of his entire face, he could handle touching other people, but he couldn't keep his composure in steady strength if there is the fact that a pretty blonde girl was willing to touch him, never in the history of the Needful family has that happen! Harrison has bragging rights in the bag!

Leni came back down wearing a completely new outfit, being a nice blue summer dress, while she carried three bags of luggage, albeit with a lot of struggle, Harrison immediately came to her aid grabbing ahold of all three pieces of luggage with relative ease, Leni giggled sheepishly as she blushed once more.

"You're such a gentleman Harrison..." Leni said as she walked out of her home, only to see a black car, it was...A sports car, Mercedes as they call it? Leni questioned this as Harrison placed her luggage in the trunk of the car, he only nodded, his cheeks still flaring up with a blush, which only made the Needful Brother to cover his face with the shadow, as per usual of the Needful Brother.

"Hey Harry, why are you covering your face!? Or am I just blind to only you?!" Leni said as she then started to freak out, Harrison sighed as he said in a calming way.

 **"Its not like that Leni...I just...like covering my face with the shadows..."** he said as he opened the cardoor for her, she got in the passenger seat of the sports card.

"Well...you shouldn't do that...are you like ashamed of your face or something? Because...I don't see anything wrong with it..." Leni said as she fastened her seatbelt as Harrison got to the drivers seat, Harrison was a bit unresponsive.

 **"...I think You wouldn't understand...Its more than that."** Harrison said, Leni frowned, Harrison frowned back.

"It is more than that, its all about the heart, isn't that right?" She said, Harrison sighed, only tipping his hat further to shadow his face even more so, leaving only his green emerald eyes to be seen.

 **"I know for a fact that you're right Leni...Thank you, its the inside that all counts."** Harrison said to Leni...hiding a small smile on his face as the two drove off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Luna sneaked out of the dining hall, she was completely alone as she went upstairs to the next level of the Needful Mansion, there about four levels of the mansion, the top one having the Brother's rooms, the third having special specific rooms, the second room having the Loud Sibling rooms, and the first level having various rooms for different interests and needs. Luna's rocker girl looks made her stood out from the almost classical formality of Mansion Del Luna, Luna was very suspicious,

"Hmmm, lets see what this Needful family has hiding..." Luna said as she managed to sneak out with her guitar, strapping it to her back like some kind of weapon, just in case, Luna was about to go to the third floor of the mansion, her desired target for investigation, that was until...she was blocked by a pair of the many faceless servants that this mansion has, they were dressed like British Guards, big helmets that covered their heads and only made their red eyes seeable, big collars for their british police uniform.

"Hey Bobbies! Don't get in my way!" Luna said in a well-done British accent, they didn't speak a single word, only pushing Luna away strongly, she fell on her bottom, causing her to yelp, the Mansion guards still remained silent, but one of them pointed back at the dining hall.

"Sorry you blokes...But I'm on my own mission!" Luna said as the two guards looked at each other before looking back at the rocker girl...One of them withdrew a pair of handcuffs, Luna remained unfazed by this sudden thought of being cuffed. Luna then smiled daringly, she got up and taunted the two guards.

"Alright! come get me then! you Bobbies!" She said as she ran away, causing the two guards to follow suit, despite their height and their heavy clothes, they were rather swift, keeping close to a sprinting Luna, Luna laughed as she taunted the guards once more, Luna ran deeper into the second floor of the Mansion, it was like a maze of hallways, Luna tried opening some of the doors but to no avail until she was able to find one open door, it was golden and gilded and it seemed like it was in the middle of the maze of hallways, instinctively she entered into the dorm and heard the guards completely pass the door cluelessly, she laughed lightly.

"Hahaha! serves them right!" Luna said as she tried opening the door...only for it to not budge...This made Luna gulp, she tried to pull the door, it didn't budge...It seemed like it was locked from the OUTSIDE, Luna looked around her in the room, it was spacious, it was dark and it smelled awful...Even worse than Lily's diapers, Luna gagged from the smell, she was struggling to even breathe, she looked for some kind of light switch, but the smell, the tainted air was incredibly strong...The tainted air started to cause her genuine physical pain, she gave up on finding a light switch and instead trying to open the door she entered into, she kicked the door, no effect, she banged the door with her bare hands, no effect, she tried charging into it, no effect.

Fear started to grown within Luna's heart, she couldn't handle the smell and the air, it was like she was suffocating, she finally was able to find a light switch so she could at least see...She regretted that decision immediately.


End file.
